


The Turning Point

by TheEmoAuthor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Depression?!?, Despair, Execution, F/F, F/M, MRS is so pure, Pink Blood, Why Do I torment best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmoAuthor/pseuds/TheEmoAuthor
Summary: The MRS trio return for a special late Halloween (I wanted to post this on Halloween but I couldn't) Danganronpa + ETN merge, brought to you by TheEmoAuthor!In the killing game, two may work together to murder someone, but only the one who does the killing will graduate. However, what if both of them actually do kill a student?





	The Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> You know that Blueberry and Blanche would become Monomi-like characters. I wanted to make them the Monokuma, but they are just too pure for that.

The trial room just got darker. And Safiya is not okay with that.

Just a few hours ago, they were investigating the murder of Roi Fabito . And that murder was hella brutal.

_The Ultimate Daredevil's head was decapitated. Not only that, but his limbs are ripped off, too. What a painful way to die._

__

__The crime scene was a mystery to everyone, even to MatPat, most notably the most smartest person in the room. He's the Ultimate DETECTIVE, for crying out loud._ _

__

__However, during the trial herself, there is one thing she noticed: Whenever MatPat or Rosanna were accused, the other one would defend each other instantly._ _

__

__At first she shrugged it off, but then a dark thought came together._ _

_Wait, is it possible that... no, that can't happen, right!? The only other students I trust, that can't be, no. I just have to hope it's not true._

__

__So she nitpicked at each and every clue there was possible at the crime scene, but they were still getting nowhere. Safiya feared that students would start accusing her, and that guarantees death for everyone, so she paid close attention to everyone and how they acted._ _

__

__JC was displaying his usual chill persona, Joey was worriedly glancing at everyone, Teala was trying her best not to freak out, same thing with Colleen, Nikita and Manny were peering down at everyone, and MatPat and Rosanna seemed deep in thought._ _

__

__"Let's try to think at the very beginning!" Safiya proposes. "There has to be something we missed out on!"_ _

__

__"Yeah, yeah, no one's been saying anything for the past 10 minutes and we've gotten nowhere. Whoever did it, just fess up already!" Nikita wails._ _

__

__Safiya racks her brain. Murder weapon? A katana was found nearby, most likely used for decapitation. Murder Location? The schools supply room. Condition of Body? Roi was tied upside down, hanging from the lights in the ceiling. Head and one arm was missing. Time of Body Discovery: Early in the Morning._ _

__

__That's general knowledge. Now on to the deeper stuff. After checking the trash cans near the supply room, Safiya found a syringe, which must've meant the killer was murdered while he wasn't noticing. Masked tape was found over his mouth, which ensured that nobody would hear his screams. The room was overall clean, with no trace of anybody ever stepping foot inside that room. The blood was also pretty fresh, meaning that the murder had happened not too long ago. The katana was overall very flashy and it looked like merch for some video game/anime. There was even a stepstool right next to the body, implying that someone short commited the crime._ _

__

Safiya tried to think back what had occured the next morning, and her worst fears are proven to be true. She remembers waking up really early (she couldn't sleep thanks to those nightmarish videos) and making her way to the dining room to get her mind off of things. When she made her way back to her room with a cup of coffee, the supply room door was slightly open, but she didn't pay any attention to it. 

It's what happened next that made her question things. By the time she made her way across the corner, she heard muffled screaming. She whips around, and her wariness levels shoot through the roof. Her cup of coffee falls on the ground. The screams were coming from the supply room. Looking back on it, she figured that was most certainly Roi. 

Was he being tortured? Killed right then? Safiya has no clue. So she makes her way towards the door, before she feels something brush against her shoulder. Her head turns immediately, expecting a student ready to kill her. 

She sees a short figure wrapping her arms around her, refusing to let go. The yellow beret and green coat alerts Safiya that this is not a murderer, just Rosanna Pansino. 

"Ro?" she squeaks. "What are you doing up so early?"

The tiny Jet Setter responds. "I could ask you the same thing. But I'll answer that for you: I couldn't sleep because of the motivation videos. Same thing, I guess?" 

"Um, yes."

"Those were scary. Wanna come with me back to my room?" 

"Actually, this might be kind of weird, but I heard screaming coming from the supply room. Shouldn't we go check that out?" 

A flicker of worry spreads across her face, which Safiya didn't take note of until now. "Are you sure about that? It sounds pretty silent to me." 

"No, No. It sounds really quiet to me." She gestures to the supply room, and it was pretty quiet, now that she thought about it. She notices the cup that Safiya had spilled. 

"Do you want me to make you another cup of coffee?" 

Safiya didn't get any time to respond, because the next thing she knew, she was sitting down and Ro was in the kitchen. Ro comes out with two cups of coffee, an innocent smile on her face. 

"Enjoy!" she chirps, picking up the other cup. Safiya and Ro chat for the next few minutes, and it took Safiya way too long to realize that she devoured the whole cup. 

That's when she started feeling not too well. "Um, excuse me, Ro, I need to go to the bathroom." 

The brunette looked worried. "Do you need me to come with you?" 

"No, it's fine." Safiya rushed out of the dining hall and into the bathroom. She stayed in their for what felt like forever. When she finally came out, she checked the time, and realized that she had stayed in the bathroom for 30 whole minutes! Ro, who had waited for her that whole time, concluded that it must've been from how badly the coffee was made. Safiya made a promise not to tell anyone. 

Of course, it's obvious what had happened then. Ro slipped laxatives into her coffee. But why? 

_Oh, no. It's true. She did murder Roi. Everything makes sense now. But who was with her?_

__

__She didn't forget the muffling screaming. If Roi had been screaming that much, it made sense that someone else was in the closet at that time. And it would also only make sense for Ro to pair up with MatPat._ _

Safiya doesn't have much strong evidence to support that theory, but she's going with her gut for once. At least the trial would be getting somewhere. 

_Sorry, Ro. I'm going to have to break that promise._

She starts off by pointing out how Ro and MatPat defend each other quicker than Nikita and Manny did, and everyone agrees. So far, so good. Then came the hard part: revealing Ro's Encounter. She tried her best not to sound insane, especially since she had no one to back her up, but in the end, it all sounded like rubbish. 

Safiya doesn't want to believe it, so she squeaks out one last thing: "I-I mean, it's just a theory, so it might not be correct."

No one says a word. Then, Joey lights up. "That might actually make sense. The stepstool was right there at the body, so that meant that someone really short had to use it to attack the body. Rosanna here is the shortest, so that makes sense. Good job!" 

_Wait. what? People believe this?_

__

__Nikita adds more salt to the wound. "And the katana looked like merchandise for a video game, and MatPat here is the only one who would own crap like that!"_ _

__

__Once the fire starts, it's too late to wash it out. One by one, everyone agrees to the idea of Ro and MatPat working together._ _

__

__Worry and fear paralyzes Safiya from speaking. "Well then, do you object?" Colleen asks the two of them. Both Ro and MatPat look down, not saying anything._ _

__

__Monokuma notices this. " Now then, it looks like it's time to vote!" The bear explains how voting works, but Safiya blocks out the words, unable to process what she just did._ _

__

__This was it. Safiya's done her damage. She sent her friends to her own death._ _

__

__"NO! I won't vote!" Safiya screams. The room looks at her, unable to believe what just happened._ _

__

__"Girl, you helped us out. Now it's either those two, or everyone else." Nikita reminds her._ _

__

__As much as she hates to admit it, it's true. She did help out. And now that evidence points to them, they are about to be executed._ _

__

__It feels like a milennia, but in the end, she voted for them. Regret and guilt floods her system._ _

__

__"Ding! Ding! Ding! The murderer of Roi Fabito, The Ultimate Daredevil is Rosanna Pansino and MatPat!"_ _

__

__So they were right. It actually did happen. They did murder them._ _

__

__"Why would you do such a thing?" she demands to know. And it better be a good reason, too. She can't lose them to some silly excuse._ _

"Yeah, master! Why would you do this?" Blueberry and Blanche ask. Safiya almost screams at hearing their voices, the two stuffed animals didn't speak a word throughout the whole trial. 

__

__Ro and MatPat look at each other with guilt in their eyes. At last, they turn to Safiya, and explain in the most calm tone possible._ _

"I'm sorry, Saf. But, we've been working with the mastermind the whole time." Ro says, that classic smile on her face. 

"WHAT?!" 

Monokuma giggles and announces excitedly. "Puhuhuhu! What a turn of events! I mean, I already knew about it, but who could've seen THAT plot twist coming!" 

Safiya doesn't know what to believe anymore. Innocent Rosanna and MatPat, working with the traitor amongst the group? She freezes, unable to say anything. And it looks like the rest of the room is in shock as well. 

No one is in more pain than Blueberry and Blanche, however. The two are weeping waterfall tears. "I-I don't believe it! Master would never work with you!"

"We didn't have a choice, if we refused... they would..." Ro's explanation trails off, but Safiya got the point. They were forced into it. 

"Aw, my poor cousins. It must suck to be you, because it's 200% true! We can't always get what we want, can we?" Monokuma growls, not showing an inch of sympathy in his voice. 

In the next few seconds, Safiya has dashed over to the two of them and squeezed them into a hug, tears brimming her eyes. The Jet Setter and Detective hug her back. 

Safiya sniffles, "Please be brave. I love you guys." 

Ro replies, "We love you, too." 

And thus hell begins.

The two are forced into some sort of robotic suits, with two Monokumas holding video game themed controllers with their faces on them. As everyone stands to watch, the execution broadcasting on the large TV in front of them, Safiya looks away, another wave of tears coming. She can't take this anymore. 

She hears the sounds of ripping, smacking, and screams for the most painful 30 seconds of her life. She breaks down, the smartass, serious, and buisnesslike Reporter replaced with a sobbing broken girl. 

After putting together her last bits of sanity, she looks at the screen, only to be greeted with pink, and instantly looks away yet again. That small amount of sanity goes away the second she hits the realization. 

_MatPat and Ro are dead. The only other two Ultimates I cared about. Who is there to trust now?_

__

__Heck, someone might be planning her fate at this very moment. She looks at the surviving students as the fully realize their situation. Not saying anything, of course._ _

__

__She's lost in her thoughts when she feels a small pair of hands wrapped around her jeans. She yelps and swings it forward on instinct._ _

__

__The small pair of hands belong to Blueberry, who is now sprawled on the floor. Blanche is immediatey by her side, helping the stuffed blue dog up._ _

__

__"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Safiya apologizes._ _

__

__"It's fine, I should've told you in advance. " Blueberry says back._ _

__

__"Wait, why were you doing that in the first place?" she questions. The two look away, embarassed._ _

__

__Finally, it's Blanche who spoke. "U-um, since our masters are dead, a-and you were their closest friend in this hellhole, we thought we would come to you for comfort."_ _

__

__Oh. She should've seen that coming._ _

__

__Monokuma looks at her, then back at Blueberry and Blanche, and then cackles maniacally._ _

__

__"Ahahahaha! Now this is where the battle for hope and despair reaches a turning point! And not in your favor!" he snickers. Safiya considers punching him for a moment, but knows she will die if she touches the headmaster._ _

__

__"At least you'll be with your friends again," a sadistic part in her mind says, but that's not what Ro and MatPat would want. They would want her to make it out alive, survive for them._ _

__

__"No, but really! The main trio! Something happens to one of them, breaking oh-so many hearts! But now Safiya's the only member left! I remember an Assassin, Detective, and an Astronaut! Oh, they were too good for this world..." As Monokuma rambles on about "trios", Safiya wonders now what Ro and MatPat must be thinking, and how she can use this to help herself not become too depressed._ _

__

__For starters, she's going to make sure another murder does not happen again. She will do whatever it takes to not die._ _

__

__Wait. She's forgetting something. She looks at Blueberry and Blanche, arguing with Monokuma about how "inhumane" and "insane" this is._ _

__

__She'll protect those two with her life. They are the only things she has left that remind her of Ro and MatPat, her best friends._ _

__

__Yes, the battle that Monokuma mentioned is not turning in her favor, but she will get back up. And she will make sure that whoever the mastermind is that got Ro and MatPat to work for them wishes they were never born._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I think Junko brainwashed me into posting that. Feel free to scream at me in the comments below!


End file.
